All Seeing Eyes
by Macdutton
Summary: The Byakugan is said to see all. Sometimes, that isn't good for it's possessor.


**Disclaimer: Macdutton gets no money from this and does not own Naruto. It is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**A/N: Something a touch different from my last couple, hopefully to your liking. Something a bit bigger will be coming Soon****TM****. Might get started on the writing this weekend, so keep an eye out. For now, have some crazy.**

* * *

Hinata watched as her love slumped to the floor, gouts of blood pouring from the wound in his back, dying his haori a terrible crimson. She watched, with her All Seeing Eyes as his chakra dimmed, and the black and white vision was burned into her mind.

"Naru…to," she whispered brokenly. "Naruto."

"NARUTO!"

Her eyes were burning every second of her love's death into her memory, images that would haunt her for the rest of her life.

She looked over to the _creature_ that had stolen her love from her. The pink hair, edged with scarlet blood, the blank, glassy stare and happy, frozen smile. She would pay. She would pay with her life.

"Sasuke! I did it! Do you love me now? Am I the wife you want?" The _filth_ in front of Hinata screeched, her face coming alive with joy. "The demon bastard is dead! We can be together now!"

"Sakura… You… Murdered him. My love. Sakura murdered my love." Hinata mumbled to herself, struggling to believe he was dead. "She murdered him. For the Uchiha." The realisation of why her love had died hit her. He had been killed to appease an _Uchiha_. The traitorous bastard of an Uchiha, no less. She could not let this stand. A debt must always be paid.

"Sakura. You're a monster." She stated in a dead voice, a voice utterly devoid of the roiling emotions she felt.

"No, I just killed a monster. Killed it before it could steal anyone else's life!" She yelled happily, never looking at the burning eyes of the Hyuuga heiress. "The Kyuubi is dead and now Sasuke will love me!"

_"She believes it. She believes murdering Naruto will make the bastard care for her."_ Hinata's thoughts were becoming broken, fragmented and repetitive. _"I'll kill you. I'll kill you."_

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Hinata screamed as she launched forward.

Sakura had just begun to turn around as Hinata's palm hammered into her side. The results shocked her, as Sakura's side collapsed and most of the other side was blown out, chunks of bone, flesh and organs flying off. Hinata began hammering repeatedly at every part of Sakura she could reach, enjoying the feeling as each impact caused shattering damage to the pink haired girl's body. She took particular pleasure in destroying her groin, making sure the _creature_ would never be able to reproduce, even if, by some miracle she survived.

Some time later, she became aware of her surroundings once again. Beneath her was a pulped mass that had once been a kunoichi. Her hands and clothes were drenched in blood, but she could care. She was numb. Even what she had done hadn't helped the deep, dark hole that had been left in her soul when Naruto was killed.

She heard footsteps, then a male voice behind her.

"So the worthless little kunoichi wannabe actually managed it then? I'm surprised; I thought she'd be killed before she got near. Ah well, at least the dobe is dead now."

Hinata turned mechanically. She looked into the bloody eyes of the reason behind her love's death. They were focused on Naruto, her Naruto, as they took every detail of his corpse.

"You… Your fault… Uchiha."

"Hmm? You say something? Ah, Hinata, now that the dobe is out of the way you'll be the perfect woman to help me rebuild my clan." Sasuke leered at her, "You've certainly become beautiful enough."

Hinata raised her hands into a seal and suddenly she had her arms wrapped around the traitor. He looked into her eyes, no longer lavender and pupil-less. They were pure white, blind. The sight was terrifying, not least because after the Kyuubi, it was the one thing he feared most. Becoming blind.

The blank orbs bored into him, into his very soul.

"Your clan dies here, bastard" She whispered. He suddenly heard the fizzling sound of explosive tags. Looking down, he saw the young woman's body plastered with them from head to toe.

_"Boom,"_ she whispered to him sweetly.

BOOM!


End file.
